Neo
by Kenora H. Saul
Summary: An AU version of the T&N's journey! Trinity cracks at the crew and especially at Cypher. Plz R&R! ABANDONED.
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Note: Trinity's thoughts on Neo, prior to his unplugging.**

_I am me, you are you and we are not together._

_I watch you from afar and want you to be mine._

_I want to merge with your body, physically, mentally and spiritually._

_I wish you were mine forever._

_You are the one._Trinity wrote in her journal and closed it with a heavy sigh. She missed talking with people, but having been on the Neb for more than a dozen years, she'd learned that emotions were best kept locked in a box and that box was her journal.

She took shifts to watch him, she watched him play on his computer and go to his job and search endlessly for Morpheus. Wishing he would search endlessly for her.  
  
She'd stake her life on the fact that she knew he would think that the all mighty Trinity was a guy. Cause no girl could hack the IRS system.

So for now, she would be content to watch and wait for when she could breath in the same air as him and possibly touch him one day.

Skin to skin, heart to heart. Eye to eye, foot to foot, chest to breast.

Hearing the call for dinner, Trinity shoved her journal in the wall compartment where she kept it hidden and put on her demeanor of Ice Queen.

Joining her crewmates in the mess hall, she was surprised to see Morpheus join them. Cypher sniveled in his presence as usual, she knew that Cypher hated the reality of what they lived in and would probably rather live in the Matrix. Apoc and Switch as in love as two can be. Mouse, young and inquisitive and so annoying, but endearing. Dozer and Tank, brothers and complete opposites.

Then her, alone without her half. _Time would tell if that would change._

Morpheus's words pulled her out of her self-induced boredom.

"We are going in to make contact with Neo, the Agents are getting to close to what he means to us, so we must make contact. Trinity, tomorrow night, you will be going in." Turning on his heel, he exited the room.

The others talked excitedly amongst themselves, all missing the gleam of happiness in the Ice Queen's eyes.

**Enjoy!!**


	2. Lust

Black leather, black boots, black everything. Checking herself, willing herself not to reveal any sort of emotion at being able to finally finally see Neo in the flesh.

Trinity shivered heatedly underneath her black leather ensemble which she would soon be in.

Morpheus stood over her seat in the control room, waiting to send her in. "Trinity this is the most important mission, you've-" cut off by Trinity's fingers over his lips.

"I know Morpheus, you can trust me not to screw this up," rolling her eyes, she settled into her seat.

****

Loud.

Smoky.

Heated.

Trinity pushed her way through the room to where Neo stood against the wall. Huddled away from the writhing sea of bodies, he watched the crowd, waiting and watching.

Deciding to shake things up a bit, she sidled over to Neo.

"What's up?" she cocked her head to the side, looking him up and down, eating him up with her eyes.

"Not much," turning away from her, his body language was obvious.

Putting a hand on his back, she traced his pulse slowly. Her mouth thickened with saliva, a need to ravish what she desired and yet restraint kept her from it.

Rules had to be followed.

Neo turned to look at her, a rejection forming in his mind. He looked into her eyes and was lost.

"A dance?" Trinity took his hand and led him out to the floor.

Neo followed blindly.

Wrapping her body around his, she gyrated to the music. Her hands linked behind his neck, riding his thigh, the music pumping in her blood.

Lust thickened her pupils, desire warmed her, ecstasy primed her.

"Who are you?" Neo whispered against her neck.

"Trinity, I want you Neo." Leaning back, she looked into his eyes and leaned forward. Meshing her lips with his, electricity sparked, desire shook.

Neo responded hungrily. Arching her back, she leaned into him.

Trinity let go of her inhibitions and gave into emotion.

****

More soon. Plz R&R!!!


	3. Cracks in her Mask

"Wait how did you know my name?" Neo pulled back in confusion.

"I was sent here by Morpheus to talk to you," Trinity settled back against the wall to watch him.

Rifling through his hair nervously, he looked at her almost unable to believe her. "Really?"

"Yeah." Rolling her eyes, "Can we finish that dance now?" leading him back out to the dance floor.

"Okay." Neo was tongue-tied. He followed her lead, the rhythm started pumping again.

__

God, he's so hot. Closing her eyes, she took him in._ I almost can't get enough of him._ Her hands drifted down to his rear end and caressed lingeringly. Her eyes closed in memorization.

Tipping her head up, Neo looked into her deep cerulean eyes. "I always thought that Trinity was a guy, but I'm glad you're not." Looking away, feeling shy, since he'd revealed so much.

"It's okay, most guys think I'm a guy, typical guy reaction," shrugging her shoulders, she looked over his shoulder and saw Cypher watching them.

Knowing Morpheus had sent him to bring her in, she exhaled irritably. _Just wait till he's on the ship, then he's mine._ Smiling at that thought, she leaned up and kissed Neo with all the hunger that she'd stored up over the years, waiting for a man.

****

2 weeks later

Trinity balanced Neo's dinner tray carefully on one hand while trying to open his door. Finally managing to open his door, she placed the tray on his bed and turned to close the door.

He shifted suddenly in his sleep and almost knocked the tray off his bed.

Placing the tray on the floor, she sat down on the bed and watched him sleep. Blowing out a sigh of impatience, she wanted to be able touch him and have him reciprocate.

Getting off his bed slowly, she paused at the door, caught in the memory of what had happened when she'd gotten back two weeks ago from having made contact with Neo.

Morpheus had wanted to see her privately in his office. She cringed at the memory.

**__**

"Trinity, what the hell was that?"

Trinity shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know." Feeling like a teenager caught making out with her boyfriend in her bedroom. "I just………" she trailed off.

"You don't go making out with recruits, you've never done anything like this before, what got into you?" Morpheus looked at her inquiringly.

"Look Morpheus, I'm a grown woman, I don't have to explain myself," crossing her arms rebelliously, she stared at the wall, not giving an inch.

"Fine, as your punishment, you are confined to the ship for the next week." Morpheus winced under her acid stare.

"You'll regret this decision one day, remember that," Trinity yelled, storming out the door and slamming it behind her.

Trinity turned back to look at Neo, so innocent and so naïve, he'd been the cause of her problems with Morpheus for the last two weeks. She couldn't even look at Neo without having everyone look at her oddly.

Today had been the last straw at lunch. Having volunteered to bring Neo's lunch to him had gotten Cypher to make a snide remark about her never bringing him his dinner when he'd been new.

Trinity had struggled to regain her icy composure, Cypher's smirk had cracked her sanity. Taking Neo's dinner tray, she dumped it over Cypher's head. "If you ever say anything rude about me again, I will beat the living shit out of you, got it." She yelled at Cypher.

The rest of the crew had stared at her. Dozer and Tank, mouths wide open. Apoc, silent eyes watching understanding almost. Switch nodding approvingly. Mouse struggling not to laugh at Cypher. Morpheus had walked at the end of the scene.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing," Trinity had grabbed another bowl, filled it with goop and put it on a tray.

Coming back to the present, she looked at him one last time. Almost wanting him to wake up.

Reluctantly, she shut the door behind her on the way out.

As the door clicked, Neo opened his eyes, wishing she'd stayed.

Trinity shut herself in her room next door, her hand tracing the wall that separated her from Neo. _Soon……._

Neo traced the wall that separated him from Trinity. _I wish I could be with you…………_

****

More soon, thanks for the reviews. Updates soon.


End file.
